


Meeting the Sister

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Luz was enjoying a cup of tea and Zeusmon stepped out of the room but he did not expect to see hissister, he had no idea what to say to them at the moment.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	Meeting the Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is for LaGraia from twitter again after they drew a little comic of Luz and Chariot(their oc). If you read this I hope you enjoy LaGraia and I will post links to the picture that gave me inspiration for writing this and their twitter. 
> 
> I'm once again sorry if sheis ooc, but I hope you enjoy it none the less and thank you so much fro the pictures you drew of my angel son

The angel decided to stop by to see his god boyfriend, he stepped out after giving Luz a drink and thoroughly making the angel blush. Luz was leaning against the counter and his tail waved as he sipped his cup and he didn't realize until it was to late that someone was coming home. He heard the door being swung open and a small mon wearing a backpack walked into the house. 

"Zeus-oniisan I home-"  
  
Chariot stopped talking laying her on the stranger. She saw they jumped slightly and they held onto the cup. They sat there in awkward silence staring at each other in awkward silence for a long time and soon she made a face of terror and confusing. Who was he?! She stood in the doorway holding onto her backpack and she backed up, but she saw him put the mug down and he decided to break the silence.   
  
"Hello, you must be Chariot. I am Luz Rose"   
  
He gave a gentle smile and she was holding onto her backpack and she spotted her older brother and he had an awkward smile on and she pointed at the angel confused and he cleared his throat. He explained who he was as he took her to the other room, leaving the angel confused, should he go to the living room or should he stay here? After a few minutes he got the courage to go into the living room and he couldn't help but chuckle. He saw the siblings sitting on the couch and Chariot was braiding his hair. 

'it looks really good'

  
She looked over at Luz when he entered the room and she was being quiet as she braided Zeusmon's hair. She finished one then went to start on the other and Luz just sat in the single armchair and she saw he started braiding his own hair. Luz pulled out some pretty silver designs and chains and suggested she should braid those in if she could.   
  
"Really? are you sure it's okay?"   
  
Luz nodded and he showed her how to do it with his hair and they were starting to talk quietly and he of course asked if she wore any jewelry. She shrugged as she finished and Luz just told her that if she ever wanted jewelry to come and ask. They talked more and got to know each other and they spent the day talking, playing games and he let Chariot braid his hair and play with it. Luz ended up stayign at their home again and the angel befriended the young god, he was purring as he was eating dinner with them and after saying goodnight to Chariot Zeus and Luz went to the bedroom to get ready for bed and they slept cuddled together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The comic: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1305954873163251712?s=20
> 
> Her twitter: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia


End file.
